100 theme challenge response
by dreamninja
Summary: This is a challenge I am taking by ZealousZexionZealot it consists of couples that aren't as common as Roxas X Namine or Sora X Kairi. Rated M just in case
1. Luxord X Alice Candy

Aw come on Luxord that was the last piece of candy"Alice whined as Luxord ate the last piece of her candy.

"Mmm it tastes good"Luxord said still sucking on the candy.

"Asshole"Alice mumbled crossing her arms and looking away from him. Luxord tried not to laugh when he saw Alice pouting.

"Did you really want the candy that bad"Luxord asked. Alice just nodded her head but continued pouting.

"Well then I guess you can have it"Luxord said.

"But it's in you're m-" Alice was cut off when Luxord's lips connected with her own. She blushed as she felt his toungue snake into her mouth. Then she felt something else in her mouth.

After that Luxord pulled away and Alice realized the other thing in her mouth was the candy that had been in his mouth which made her blush even more.

"Enjoy the candy I gotta go I have a mission"Luxord said winking at her before leaving through a black portal. Alice just stood there sucking on her candy and blushing.


	2. Xaldin X Yuffie Unbreakable

"What do you want with me"Yuffie asked the man in the black hood. The man stayed silent which just made Yuffie nervous.

"If you want my heart you can't have it without a fight"Yuffie said trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

"Xemnas wants to break you then add you to the organization"the man finally said in a deep voice.

"Break me and how does he plan on doing that"Yuffie asked.

"Thats my job"the man said.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie i'm unbreakable"Yuffie said.

"Everything breaks just like unsinkable ships sink and unbreakable walls break"the man said removing his hood.

"Dillan i-it's you"Yuffie said shocked by the man in front of her.

"My name is Xaldin"the man said.

Yuffie didn't speak she was too busy remembering all her memories she had with the castle guard. Then she realized something.

"Did this happen when the heartless destroyed our home"Yuffie asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"Xaldin said.

"I'm sorry I left you Cid dragged me onto a ship" Yuffie said as she hugged him

"Why couldn't you have just gotten on the ship too why did you insist on defending Ansem? Why did you have to be a hero"Yuffie asked as she cried into his chest.

Xaldin just stood there he didn't know what to do or what this girl was crying about.

"It's no use"a man with silver hair said.

"What's not"Yuffie asked.

"His memories won't return I cast a powerful spell on him and for a mere human like you it's unbreakable"the man said.

"Like someone once told me unsinkable ships sink and unbreakable walls break so that means so can spells. Nothing is unbreakable"Yuffie said glaring at the silver haired man.

"Believe whatever you like"the silver haired man said before he was gone Yuffie turned her attention back to Xaldin.

"Please Dilan you have to remember. Remember me the girl who used to always sneak into the castle and play tricks on the other guards. Remember Aeleus and all your friends. Remember Ansem and the castle you defended with your life, and most of all remember who you are"Yuffie said hugging Xaldin.

After a few minutes Yuffie realized what Xemnas said might have been true even for her the great ninja Yuffie.

"Well this will be weird since you don't remember me but I have to do it at least once"Yuffie said. Then she leaned over and kissed him. As she did all the memories started to flow back into his mind and he realized he loved this girl.

"Yuffie I-I remember"Xaldin said.

"Seriously Yuffie asked. Xaldin nodded his head and Yuffie jumped into his arms.

"I love you"Xaldin said.

"I love you to"Yuffie said as more tears rolled down her face.


	3. Yuffie X Axel Bell

Axel growled as he heard the bell ring again. He was about ready to throw the dumb thing away.

The whole reason he was in this situation though is because he lost a bet with Yuffie and now he had to be her personal slave for a day.

"You rang"Axel asked going into the room.

"Why aren't you in uniform"Yuffie asked referring to the maids outfit she had given him earlier.

"There's no way i'm wearing that"Axel said.

"You have to. Now I need a bath so go start my bath water and you better come back in you're uniform"Yuffie said. Axel just rolled his eyes and went to run the bath water.

He finally decided to put the uniform on but he left the heels off. Then he got an idea and got a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Yuffie was relaxing in the bath when she heard the door open. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly attempted to cover her body.<p>

"Axel what the hell are you doing"Yuffie yelled.

"I came to serve you"Axel said sitting and washing Yuffie's back.

"I can do it myself"Yuffie said.

"But that's what i'm here for is to serve you"Axel whispered in her ear which made her shiver.

"Not while i'm naked"Yuffie said.

"I can serve you that way too if you wish"Axel whispered. Yuffie was speechless she could not believe he just said something like that. Axel laughed when he saw how red Yuffie's cheeks were.

"W-what are you laughing at"Yuffie asked. Axel didn't say anything he just put shampoo in her hair. It felt so good Yuffie decided to stop fighting it and relax. Before she even realized a moan escaped her lips and she instantly covered her mouth and turned beet red.

"Was that a moan a heard"Axel asked laughing. Yuffie didn't say anything she just blushed and looked down. She let out a squeak when Axel kissed her neck.

"A-axel stop I-"

"Shh just let me serve you like i'm supposed to"Axel said kissing her on the neck again.


	4. Seifer X Olette Gentle

Olette was standing on top of the clocktower by herself and she was looking at the sun. She tried to grasp it in her hand and kept moving closer to the edge to get to it. Before she knew it she stepped off the edge and felt herself falling. Next thing she knew she blacked out.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was laying in a bed that she didn't recognize and she realized her head really hurt. Then the last guy she expected to see walked in the room with an ice pack.<p>

"It's about time you woke up"Seifer said gently putting the ice pack on her head.

"H-how did I get here"Olette asked in a raspy voice.

"Here"Seifer said handing her a drink. She quickly drank it and thanked him.

"I found you lying outside the train station a train passenger said they saw you fall off the clocktower"Seifer said.

"I was reaching for the sun"Olette said blushing as she realized how dumb she sounded. Much to her surprise Seifer didn't make fun of her he just laughed.

"You're something else"Seifer said which made Olette frown even more. Then her stomach growled.

Seifer just laughed when he saw Olette's face turn redder than he thought possible.

"I'll be back"Seifer said. When he came back he had a bowl of soup in his hand. He sat the soup on the nightstand and went over to Olette and gently helped her sit up. Then he grabbed the soup and got a spoonful before trying to feed her.

"I can feed myself"Olette said trying to take the spoon but Seifer grabbed her hand making her blush.

"Let me"was all he said before sticking the spoon in her mouth. Once she was done eating Seifer went to put the bowl up then came back and sat on the bed.

"Do you need anything else"Seifer asked.

"No but is this your room"Olette asked.

"Yeah"Seifer said.

"T-thank you for saving me"Olette said.

"No problem just try not to fall off the clocktower anymore"Seifer said smiling again. Olette blushed this was the happiest she had ever seen Seifer.

"Why are you being so nice to me"Olette asked. Now it was Seifer's turn to blush.

"You were hurt"Seifer said looking away. Olette started laughing which made Seifer turn even redder.

"What are you laughing at"Seifer asked.

"You"Olette said still laughing.

"M-me"Seifer asked. Olette just nodded her head and smiled when she saw his red ears.

"It's getting late do you have someone to stay with or do you live alone"Seifer asked trying to change the subject.

"I live alone but I can just walk home I-"

"No way you need to be taken care of. You can either stay here or I can spend the night at your house"Seifer said.

"You really don't-"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight"Seifer said which made Olette blush.

"Thanks i'll stay here"Olette said.

"Alright"Seifer said taking off his boots and shirt. Olette blushed and looked away but Seifer didn't seem to realize. Olette was shocked when Seifer sat by the wall and laid down.

"What are you doing"Olette asked.

"This is where i'm sleeping"Seifer said.

'But this is your bed"Olette said.

"But you need to sleep there"Seifer said.

"Well um you're bed seems big so i'm sure we could share"Olette said blushing. _Why did I just suggest that what's gotten into me? _

Seifer seemed just as surprised that Olette would suggest something like that.

"Are you sure"Seifer asked checking to see if she was just nodded her head and Seifer came to lay on the other side of the bed.

* * *

><p>When Olette woke up she realized she had Seifers arms wrapped around her. Then she realized she had her arms wrapped around Seifer! When she tried to pull away her hand brushed against his hat which he for some reason wore to bed. She couldn't help but be curious so she slowly removed his hat.<p>

Once the hat was gone she ran a hand through Seifers hair and she blushed when he moaned and his grip on her got tighter. Olette realized him start to move and she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

When Seifer opened his eyes he realized his arms were around Olette and if he were to move a little closer their lips would meet. Then he realized Olette's hands were still moving through his hair and he couldn't help but arch his back.

"Oh you're awake"Olette said blushing and removing her hands when she saw his open eyes.

"Well it seems you're feeling well enough to touch me"Seifer said which just made Olette blush.

"Well I guess I should take you home"Seifer said.

"Oh that's ok I can find my way"Olette said.

"I'll take you"Seifer said.

"Well that means you have to let go of me"Olette said which made Seifer blush and he quickly removed his arms and stood up. Olette tried to get up out of bed but she felt a horrible pain in her ankle and she collapsed but before she hit the ground Seifer caught her.

"T-thanks"Olette said blushing because her hands were touching his shirtless chest.

"No problem"Seifer said picking her up bridal style and setting her back on the bed. Then he knelt by her ankle and started examining it.

"Does this hurt"Seifer asked gently bending her ankle and Olette hissed in pain.

"Well I guess I got my answer"Seifer said. Then he picked her up again and carried her like before except this time he went out the door of his house.

"What are you doing"Olette asked.

"Taking you home"Seifer said.

"But you don't have to carry me"Olette said blushing.

"But you're hurt so i'm going to"Seifer said. Olette blushed as she realized all the stares her and Seifer were getting. She was relieved that Hayner or Pence hadn't seen them. When they got to her house Seifer carried her inside even after her protests.

"You know you don't have to be so nice"Olette said.

"It's no big deal"Seifer said.

"I know what when my ankle heals and you're not busy i'll take you to the clock tower and we can have some ice cream"Olette said.

"I would love to"Seifer said setting her on the bed.

"Now get some rest you need it"Seifer said.

"Um Seifer"Olette said.

"Hm"Seifer said.

"Would you um would you mind laying with me"Olette asked.

"Of course not"Seifer said laying in bed with her and wrapping his arms around her again.

"Thanks"Olette said giving him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.


	5. Saix X Aqua Heart

Saix watched from his hiding spot as the blue haired girl wandered around in the darkness. As she fought the heartless she moved with such grace and she had a keyblade like Sora. Once she finished the heartless off she turned around to Saix's hiding spot.

"Who's there"she asked. Saix just stayed silent not sure if he should reveal himself.

"Show yourself"the girl said. Knowing he had been caught Saix decided to show himself.

"You work for Xemnas don't you I would realize that black coat anywhere"the girl said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to hurt you"Saix said.

"Why should I trust you"Aqua asked clearly looking unconvinced about Saix's words.

"I've helped you before when you were struggling to stay alive"Saix said. Aqua thought about it for a second then remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Aqua was breathing heavily after defeating a big army of heartless. She had lost count of the days she had been in the darkness and she was feeling really alone. Then an army of small fry appeared._

_Usually it wouldn't have been a problem but she was exhausted so she was struggling to even defend herself._

"_If this keeps up i'll die for sure"Aqua thought._

_Then some white creatures came up and just as Aqua was about to start fighting them they attacked the heartless and quickly finished them off._

_Once they were done they just disappeared and she hadn't seen them since then._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was you"Aqua asked now in complete shock. Saix didn't speak he just snapped his fingers and a nobody appeared and when he snapped them again the nobody disappeared.

"Why would you help me"Aqua asked.

"If the heartless were after you then you must have a heart and I was curious as to why you are down here"Saix explained.

"You're right I do have a heart. My name is Aqua and I jumped into the darkness to save my friend after Xehanort or as you call him Xemnas took over my friends body"Aqua explained.

When Saix heard her name his eyes grew wide. He knew she looked familiar to his somebody since he had weird memories when he saw her sometimes but now he knew why.

"Is something wrong"Aqua asked.

"Do you remember when you went to radiant garden and you met two boys"Saix asked.

"Yeah but how would you-"

"I was the blue haired one my somebodys name was Isa"Saix said.

"I-Isa but how did this happen to you"Aqua asked getting worried.

"Xehanort"Saix growled.

"So why would you work for him"Aqua asked.

"To get my heart back"Saix said.

"That's all you want"Aqua asked.

"Yeah I just wanna be whole again and be able to feel emotions like i used to"Saix admitted.

"But how did you get this scar Isa"Aqua asked gently touching the scar.

"I tried to fight back when Xehanort took over so he did it to me to scare everyone else into giving up"Saix admitted which was hard since she was the first person he had told.

"I'm sorry"Aqua said giving him a hug.

"Can I ask you a favor"Saix asked.

"Of course what is it"Aqua asked.

"Can I lay on you for a little bit and listen to your heartbeat its been a while since i've heard one"Saix asked.

"Here isn't exactly a safe place to just lie down"Aqua said.

"Come on i'll get you out of here"Saix said creating a dark portal. Aqua looked worried when she saw it but she quickly weighed her options and decided it was time to get out of this hell.

When she stepped through the portal she had to shield her eyes because of how bright it was.

"I haven't seen the light in so long"she said admiring the meadow around her. She ran through the meadow and then laid down on the soft grass.

"This feels amazing thanks for bringing me here"Aqua said just relaxing in the grass as the wind blew around her.

"No problem but if anyone asks I didn't help you out I still have to keep the bad guy act up"Saix said.

"Of course Isa"Aqua said looking at him and smiling.

"You can't call me that my name's Saix now"

"But no one's around so it's ok for now right"Aqua asked.

"I guess"Saix said looking at her.

"When Xehanort took over radiant garden were other people turned into the organization you're in"Aqua asked.

"Yeah Ienzo,Vexen,Dilan,Aeleus,Braig, and Lea"Saix said.

"What happened to all the other people"Aqua asked.

"Well some survived but most of them were killed"Saix said looking down as he remembered that day.

"Come here"Aqua said pulling Saix towards her.

"What are you doing"Saix asked.

"You wanted to listen to my heartbeat didn't you"Aqua asked. Saix just nodded and laid on her chest.

Saix closed his eyes as he heard the noise of her steady heartbeat. He couldn't explain why but it calmed him and they both quickly fell asleep.


	6. Lexaeus X Aqua Cold

Lexaeus watched the blue haired girl again as she wandered around in the darkness. Then he saw her lips chatter and she shivered. So he walked up to her feeling bad.

"Who are you"Aqua asked getting into a sloppy fighting stance. He could tell she was both tired and exhausted so he took off his organization coat and put it around her.

"What's this for"Aqua asked. Lexaeus didn't answer her question he just laid down and pulled her against his chest. Aqua tried to resist but her body wouldn't listen so she just laid there.

"Sleep"Lexaeus said. Being wrapped in his strong arms and being pressed against his warm body made her feel safe and sleep quickly took over her body.

When she woke up the stranger was no where to be seen but she still had his coat. Then she saw some water and food in the spot where Lexaeus had been.

She didn't know who the stranger was but without him she would have died.


	7. Seifer X Olette Expectations

Olette sighed as she woke up and got dressed. Today she was going on a date with Seifer. The only reason she had agreed was so Seifer would leave Hayner alone for a few days. She frowned as she walked outside to meet a smiling Seifer.

"What's the frown for"Seifer asked. Olette didn't answer since he knew full well why.

"So where are we going"Olette asked.

"You'll see"Seifer said putting a blindfold on Olette.

"Come on Seifer just tell me"Olette begged.

"That would ruin the surprise now come on"Seifer said grabbing Olette's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand"Olette asked blushing as she tried to pull her hand away.

"So you don't run into anything of course"Seifer said. Olette just blushed even more since she had jumped to conclusions.

"Alright we're here"Seifer said taking the blindfold off of her. Olette gasped when she noticed they were in front of a nice house.

"Is it yours"Olette asked.

"Mine, Fuu, and Rai's but they aren't gonna be there today"Seifer said letting her inside.

"You like video games right"Seifer asked leading her to the t.v. Olette just nodded and awkwardly sat on the couch.

"Here"Seifer said handing her a remote and sitting down next to her.

"What are we playing"Olette asked.

"A game i'm gonna crush you at"Seifer said smiling. Olette smiled when the mortal kombat theme song started to play.

"Oh you picked the wrong game to play against me unless you wanna lose"Olette said as she picked Jade.

"Actions speak louder than words"Seifer said as he picked Kung Lao.

They played for a few hours until it started to get darker.

"Alright let's make this a little more interesting"Seifer said giving Olette a mischievous smirk.

"How" Olette asked.

"If you win I won't pick on you friends for a month"Seifer said.

"And if you win"Olette asked.

"You let me walk you home and you go on another date with me"Seifer said

"You're on"Olette said. As the game went on they were pretty evenly matched but Olette couldn't stop thinking about the bet._I actually wouldn't mind going on another date but I can't let him know that. _She saw that Seifer was about to kill her and instead of easily jumping out of the way she took the hit.

"Well looks like I win"Seifer said smiling. Olette didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Come on it's getting late you should be headed home"Seifer said. Olette wanted to protest but she knew he was right. As they walked home Seifer grabbed Olette's hand.

"What are you doing"Olette asked blushing.

"Oh did I forget to mention this was part of the bet"Seifer said smirking. Olette just blushed even more and looked away.

"Well here we are"Seifer said once they got back to Olette's.

"Thanks Seifer I actually had fun"Olette said.

"Me to"Seifer said smiling. Then he leaned closer to her and whispered "but next time you don't have to let me win." Then he kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

Olette didn't say anything since she had so many different feelings right now. Her date with Seifer had definitely exceeded her expectations. She also couldn't believe she wanted to do it again.


	8. Repliku X Zexion Knife

Repliku sat on his bed with his knees pulled close to his chest. He couldn't believe everything that happened to him in his short existence. First he had believed he was his own person but later found out he's just a puppet,a replica, a fake and he hated it. Then when he got the chance he couldn't even beat the real Riku. He was a failure.

Repliku held the knife in his hands and slowly brings the blade to his arm. Then he made a cut in his arm. After the first one he couldn't stop himself and he made tons of tiny cuts on his arm before he passed out from blood loss.

Zexion was walking down the hall when he got to Repliku's room he called to him but there was no answer. That was weird since Repliku usually answered his door so Zexion decided to go into the room. When he did he saw Repliku lying on the bed.

Then he gasped when he saw the white sheets of the bed stained red. As he looked at Repliku's arms he saw the source of the blood and the knife still in Repliku's hand.

He quickly pulled a potion out of his pocket to stop the bleeding then summoned some healing supplies with his lexicon.

When Repliku woke up he saw a bright light and knew he must have been in heaven. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Z-Zexion when did you die"he asked.

"Idiot I didn't die you're alive"Zexion said. Repliku frowned when he realized Zexion was right and he was still in one of the white rooms of castle oblivion.

"How"Repliku managed to ask.

"I saved you"Zexion said as he continued to bandage Repliku's arms.

"Why I wanted to die"Replike said.

"But why"Zexion asked.

"I'm just a puppet no one would miss me Vexen could just make another"Repliku said.

"No you're not you're special"Zexion said grabbing one of Repliku's hands.

"R-really"Repliku said blushing.

"Yeah now get some sleep"Zexion said kissing Repliku's forehead before going to the door.

"Wait"Repliku desperately yelled.

"Hmm"Zexion said turning his head.

"Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep"Repliku asked. Zexion couldn't help but smile when he saw the puppy dog eyes Repliku was giving him.

"Sure"Zexion said going to sit by Repliku's side.


	9. Ienzo X Yuffie Bully

Ienzo just continued to look at the ground as a kid much bigger than him pushed him down.

"What's this"the boy asked picking up Ienzo's book. Ienzo didn't say it but he knew the idiot probably didn't even know how to read. Ienzo didn't speak he just looked at the boy from his place on the ground.

"Didn't mommy tell you it's rude to ignore people"the boy asked then he started laughing. "Oh that's right she died"the boy said. The boy was laughing until a small thing flew through the air and hit the boys hand making him drop Ienzo's book.

"Ow what did you do"the boy asked Ienzo as he held his bleeding hand.

"Fear not kid the great ninja Yuffie is here"a girl said running over to Ienzo and standing in front of him and throwing another shuriken at the bigger boy.

"You're crazy"the boy yelled before running away scared. Yuffie smiled and turned back to Ienzo and held her hand out to help him up. He just stared at it and did nothing.

"Well come on take it"Yuffie said. Ienzo hesitated for a little bit longer until he grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

"I'm Yuffie what's you're name kid"Yuffie asked. Ienzo didn't answer he just looked at her. She appeared to be his age so he didn't understand why she called him kid but he remained silent.

"Don't like to talk huh. Well that's ok"Yuffie said smiling at him. "You shouldn't let that kid push you around though"Yuffie said. Ienzo just looked at her and said nothing.

"Is this yours"Yuffie asked handing him his book. Ienzo slowly nodded his head and Yuffie gave it back to him.

"Wanna go get some ice cream"Yuffie asked. Ienzo didn't say anything so Yuffie just grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Once they had the ice cream they sat in the outer gardens.

"I've seen you before with those weird guys in the lab coats the blond one creeps me out but you're lucky you get to be around Ansem"Yuffie said licking her ice cream. "Is he nice"Yuffie asked. Ienzo thought about all the experiments they had been doing recently with those weird black things and how they didn't let him in the lab anymore but he didn't tell the girl that.

"Yuffie it's time to come home"A voice in the distance yelled.

"Meet me here tomorrow and we'll have ice cream again ok"Yuffie said. Ienzo nodded his head and Yuffie smiled. "Promise"she asked holding out her pinky. Ienzo didn't say anything he just wrapped his pinky around hers.

* * *

><p>The next day Ienzo saw Xehanort stabbing Dilan with this weird blade and he ran as fast as he can to the spot he was supposed to meet the girl. When he got there he realized part of the ground was falling into a black hole and the sky was dark.<p>

"Ienzo i'm scared"Yuffie said hugging him. Ienzo hugged back then he felt something stab his chest. Ienzo pulled away and saw that Xehanort's keyblade was ran through his chest and he felt darkness overtaking him.

"Ienzo"Yuffie screamed as she saw the blade.

"Stop it don't hurt him"Yuffie yelled as tears streamed down her face and she tried to kick Xehanort. The last thing Ienzo saw before he blacked out was Yuffie crying as she reached out for him.


End file.
